


A Painful Night Out

by Foxtrotbeastbot, hyenafur



Series: Cop and Baker [17]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, F/M, Small fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenafur/pseuds/hyenafur
Summary: Following the Big Game, the Bogo-Brush Family, Marian and Hornz all head to a local pub for an after party.
Relationships: Bogo/Felicity, Robin/Marian
Series: Cop and Baker [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/451723
Kudos: 6





	A Painful Night Out

Roscoe laughed as he sat in the corner booth at the Laughing Badger Public House. The hippo couldn’t remember when he and Fuzzy had gotten there, but neither of them really seemed to bothered by the lapse in time. They’d been sipping on ale and listening to the live band singing old songs from the green islands far across the sea. The hippo and his maned buddy stuck out like a sore thumb in the pub. Most of the patrons were a mix of sheep, mice, stoats, horses, shrews, otters, squirrels, weasels, rats, badgers, and a few foxes. Neither of them had seemed ready to really deal with how much plaid was being worn, but hadn’t really cared. It was the closest and only open bar to the house they’d just unpacked a few hours earlier. The food was good and cheap, so were the drinks, and the music just added to the general atmosphere.

Roscoe took another look around the brightly lit establishment. Everything fixture was made of dark woods; the tables, chairs, bar, and even the side panels. Not a single wall had wasted space as a mixture of paintings, old photos, and heraldic shields hung about. Even the area behind the bar was packed with bottles of all shapes and sizes running from counter to ceiling, each one meticulously arranged.

Behind the bar were two horses, one tall and busty, burnt orange colored Clydesdale mare who made Roscoe and Fuzzy look short, and a rust colored Shetland Pony whose thick locks seem to droop down over his eyes. The two were wiping down glass tankards before hanging them up above the bar. Sort of. The Shetland was cleaning the glasses and passing them off to the much taller Clydesdale to hang up.

The hippo chuckled as he turned his head around, looking over each and every patron. Most of them were still nursing their first pint of ale, taking their time to enjoy every sip as they listened to the mixed species band up on the stage play another tune on an equally unusual mix of instruments ranging from what looked like some kind of hand drum all the way to a mandoline and even an accordion.

“This is quite the place,” Fuzzy said as he joined the gawking.

“Yeah. Never seen so much plaid in my life,” Roscoe replied before taking another huge gulp of his tankard. “View’s great though,” he smirked and nodded his head towards the mare.

The lion chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, well, I saw a ring on her finger when she came over to give us a refill.”

Roscoe grunted in disappointment and then shrugged his shoulders. “Her loss,” he muttered before putting the half drained tankard down on the hard wooden table.

“You should go a little slower, Ross.” Fuzzy added, leaning back in his seat.

The hippo just rolled his eyes. “We aren’t doing squat tomorrow, remember? Besides, it’s only 8:45, and I plan on sleeping in til noon. All the best college games happen in the afternoon.”

The lion shook his head. “Fine, but you’re going to pay for your own Zoober this time.”

Roscoe chuckled. “So, who you got on the ZU-UC game?”

Fuzzy was just about to answer when a boisterous cheer ripped from the bar as everyone turned to look at the door.

Hornz had been right, Bogo mused, the Laughing Badger was very close to the Stable’s Center, around a block and a half away, and his recommendation to wait til the crowds dispersed had been a good one. For a stadium that could be filled to capacity in 2 hours, it was able to be emptied in less than 10 minutes, but waiting around meant the crowds were gone. Looking down at his watch, the buffalo was surprised that it was only 8:40 when they left, and just crossing 8:45 when the gazelle pushed open the door. The only thing that took him completely off guard was the roar of “HORNZ!” that met them from the smattering of mammals from all shapes and sizes as Hornz walked in first.

“Hay boyos!” The older gazelle cried back, a big grin on his face.

“Ye be wantin’ yer us’al table, Hornz?” The shetland behind the bar asked before spotting Marian. “And ye braut th’ Lady o’ tha Forest with ye too!”

The badger blushed and smiled back.

“Course ah did! An I braut s’me new mates wit me,” Hornz replied, head turning to point to the Brush-Bogo family behind him.

Both horses behind the bar flattened their ears as many of the patrons seemed to immediately become uncomfortable. Every eye in the bar was on Bogo.

Hornz let out a snort. “They’re wit me, boyos. Jist wants a point and mebbe somma yer ap’tizers.”

Everyone seemed to completely relax when Hornz said they were here for a pint and some food, their attention returning to their ales.

Elise was looking around the pub appreciatively, her ears pricking up at the sound of the mandolin.

"What a charming place! It feels more like a meeting place than a business. Such nice decor! Is that not the Brocktree family crest?" 

"Hey Hornz, how come everyone got so spooked when they saw pops? And who's the Lady of the Forest?"

Marian chuckled as Hornz led them towards his favorite table. “It is, Elise,” the badger replied while sliding into her seat, paw reaching down to adjust her belly. “It’s actually my family crest as well. In a way,” she added.

Hornz smirked. “Aye. An errywon ‘ere’s jumpy cause… well…”

The gazelle and the badger looked at each other, not entirely sure how to explain it. “There are many in Kingland and the States that are not happy with the current monarchy,” Marian said as the busty Clydesdale wandered over with two pints of ale. The badger shook her head and patted her belly, making the mare giggle and smile as she put them down, one in front of Hornz and the other in front of Bogo. “Ah’ll git ye a water, marm. And any frienda Hornz is a frienda ours.”

“But Kingland is a Constitutional Monarchy,” Elise replied, eyebrow raising.

“Tha don’t matter mooch,” the gazelle said before lifting his glass up. “Tha Kaing’n’Queen still gots a lotta swey.”

"Ohhhhh." Danny's eyes went wide and darted around quickly. "You mean everyone here is a traditionalist? They want the Badgers back in control cause the current rulers have no proper claim?"

"How on Earth do you know that?" Asked Felicity. Danny shrugged.

"This kid I sit next to in history is from the green isles. He said the real monarchs were forced from the throne and the French took over. His whole family is part of some sorta pseudo-mafia. But...he might just be trying to sound tough."

Marian and Hornz looked at one another before turning their attention back to Danny. “We do not like to call ourselves Traditionalists. We prefer Restorationists or Loyalists,” Marian said, letting out a small sigh.

“An it ain’t a pseudo-mafia,” Hornz added before taking a long swig of ale.

Bogo’s ears twitched, having a feeling he knew where this was going. “Freedom Fighters?”

The gazelle shrugged his shoulders. “Ain’t shed no blood yet. Naht since Heystin’s. Thought we’d get another badger wearin’ th’ crewn when Anne doid, boot Parl’ment sold it off t’ th’ Huns.”

"The who?" Asked Elise. "Forgive me, my kinglish history is lacking."

"If the bad guys stole something, how come the police don't make them give it back?" Ellie piped in, only barely understanding the conversation. "Like when Jimmy Lardsie steals all the shovels at recess and takes over the swing set, the teachers put him in time out."

Marian giggled softly, giving Ellie her usual warm smile. “Because he has to deal with a Badger Lord, dearie,” she said.

“Alw’ys good at layin’ dewn th’ law they was. An fair,” Hornz snickered.

“The police cannot help with a situation like who can and cannot be King or Queen,” the badger sow added, “it is much more difficult. Someone who wants to be King or Queen needs the backing of Parliament and the people.”

“An a bloodie big ahmy,” the older gazelle interjected. “An Parl’ment gave th’ crewn ta th’ Germans, ‘lise. Boot annoof talka treas’n an polatics. We’re ‘ere t’celebrate!”

Hornz raised his tankard up in the air as the mare wandered over with a round of water and a few menus. The gazelle chuckled as he looked up at the Clydesdale. “Ah’ll b’avin’ me reg’lar, Clover.”

The horse snickered. “Ah knew ya’d order tha, ‘Ornz. And whot abowt ye, Lady Mari’n? Yer us’al?”

“Yes, dearie. And I think the dibbuns would enjoy some cordial,” Marian smiled.

“Oh, Ahm sure they’ll love it,” Clover grinned as she looked over at Bogo, Felicity, Danny, Elise, and Ellie. “Ye need a minate? Or wood ya laik t’ere whot’s on spec’l?” 

"I think I'm gonna try this mushroom pastie." Said Danny, looking at the menu. "Sounds pretty good!"

"I want the pumpkin soup please!" Ellie smiled at the mare, trying to show how grown up she was. Bogo chuckled and ruffled her ears.

"Soup sounds great, but I'll try the Leek soup. You, Fel?"

"It's so hard to choose." Felicity gnawed at her lower lip. "It all sounds great. Marian, help me out here?"

Marian grinned. “Well, it is Friday, so I would suggest, as a good Cathoic girl, to get either the Almond Crusted Trout or Sister’s Stew. But they always make a wonderful fried herring, unless you are feeling especially bold and want to try the cream of mushroom and snail soup.”

"Well, I'm no Catholic, but I'll try that trout."

"As will I, mother." Elise said folding her menu decisively. "It has been a long while since I have had decent trout."

“Leek Soup cooms hwitha slice a Cheese’n’onion pie, pumpk’n soup cooms with a choice a black bread, sweetcorn fritters, er honey biscuits, an tha trewt cooms with hwite beans an turnips in butteh, are ye all fine hwith tha sides?”

"I believe so ma'am" Felicity nodded.

"Can I have the honey biscuits with mine?" Ellie raised her little hoof. "Please?"

“Carse ya can, sweetie,” Clover said with a warm smile. “Ah’ll b’back in 15 with yer orders,” the mare added as she collected the menus. “Is tha Checquy Fox coomin’ o’er t’noit?”

"Chequey?" Echoed Felicity. "Does she mean Robin? What does that mean?"

Marian, Hornz, and Clover giggled while smiling. “Aye. It would… take some explaining, but the ‘Checquy Fox’ should be showing up here soon. Though, it appears he is halfway here,” the badger smiled, head turned to point at the television hanging over the bar. Most of the mammals had been watching the game before the band showed up, but Robin was on the screen, slowly talking into a bunch of microphones alongside Logan Runningwolf and the Saskwatomin Coach.

"Oh cool! Press conference!" Danny grinned, looking to the screen. Elise smiled, also turning to look. 

"Probably discussing the upset at the end of the game. I dare say Mr. Rowan lived up to the legacy of his father."

"No kidding! It was like watching The Streak back on the ice again."

After a few last questions, the two players and coach slowly stood up and made their way off the stage as cameras flashed. 

“I’d say Robin should be here shortly,” Marian said with a happy grin.

Barely a second after the Saskwatomin players and coach left, the chairs were filled by the Zootopia Kings, namely the Team Captain, Aleksandr Polarinski, the Assistant Captain, Ilya Storozhevaya, and their coach. Every camera focused on the players first, barraging them with questions on what happened. And when the press didn’t get the answers they liked, all eyes went right to the coach, his name appearing at the bottom of the screen; Viktor Korovna.

Elise's eyes widened and her jaw dropped just as Ellie tugged her sleeve. 

"Elise, that bear has the same name you did! Do you know him?"

"I know the name...but he is not...he cannot be alive! I was told he was dead."

"Who is he Elise?" Bogo murmured, looking at the bear on screen. He bore a remarkable resemblance to his daughter, right down to the warm almond shaped eyes.

"He is my biological father's brother. That bear is my uncle." Elise said the words again. “That bear is my uncle.”

Something in the pit of her stomach churned. She should have known her parents had lied to her about her uncle. But if they lied to her about him being dead, what else had they lied about? The polar bear pushed that idea out of the way, eyes completely focused on her uncle.

Everyone at the table looked at Elise in surprise and concern. “Wotcha mean b’tha? ‘Im bein’ dead?” Hornz asked the question that was on everyone’s lips.

“I saw his picture once when I was a cub,” the polar bear began. “When the servants found me, they told me that my uncle died in a car accident before I was born.”

Bogo chewed on his bottom lip, not sure what to say. Then again, no one seemed to be sure what to say to Elise.

"I know you said your mom and dad were cold." Said Danny "But yikes. Maybe you should ask Uncle Vinnie? He knows them, right? Maybe he knows this guy too?"

Elise finally tore her eyes away. 

"It does not matter." She said quietly. "It is all in the past. If he left the family, he probably had a good reason." Danny reached over to grab his sister in a one armed hug.

"Forget it Leezy-Bear. Just forget it. No more sad. C'mon, we're out with Hornz Mc-friggin-Kenzie! And you're 16! I betcha you could have your first drink if you wanted!”

Bogo raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, slowly looking over at Felicity. The legal drinking age was 16, and she was with her parents, but the last thing the cape buffalo wanted was to overstep his bounds before they got married. Could set a bad precedent.

Hornz chuckled. “Ah dun see why not! Best ale in Z’topya’s ‘ere!”

"Just be responsible, Elise." Felicity warned gently. "If you can't remember the lyrics to your favorite song, call that your stopping point. It's what I did the first time your aunts and uncles took me drinking. I was the only one who didn't have a hangover the next morning."

"I've never seen you drink Momma." Said Danny, ears pricking up.

"I haven't had a drop since I got this chunk of hardware." The vixen replied, knocking her false leg. "Alcohol messes with my medicine. That is why I'm tonight's designated driver."

Marian chuckled as she looked over at Clover, gently waving her paw at the mare. The large equine slowly trotted over. “Is there anytin’ ye b’wantin’ marm?”

“Yes,” the badger said with a warm smile. “Could you bring this young lady her first drink?”

The mare chuckled as she turned her head to look at Elise. “Do ye know hwat ye want?”

The polar bear shook her head. “I have never consumed alcohol before.”

Clover grinned. “Hwell, Ah think Ah know a good’n t’start with. Ah’ll be roight back with yer first ale, and tha cord’l.”

The Clydesdale slipped away, moving behind the bar as she went about grabbing a tankard and three regular glasses.

"What is this cordial stuff she mentioned?" Asked Danny curiously. For once, Felicity had an answer. 

"It's a kind of syrup mixed with ice cold water. My grandmother used to make it on hot days when I was a kit. It's very popular in Kingland and the Green Isles. Grammy looked up a whole bunch of Kinglish foods and recipes after I was adopted so I could, as she put it, 'taste home'. Momma usually made soul food though."

"You're Kinglish?" Bogo gawked. Felicity shrugged.

"My biological parents had roots there, but I was raised Kenyan Hippo. I was too young to really know anything about it."

Marian smiled. “You should look into your family history, Felicity. You might be surprised who you are related to.” The badger giggled, “Josephine told me about how giddy Robin was when he found out. Did he ever tell you that he is a blood relative of Lord Robin Locksley?” Felicity's ears pricked up.

" _ The _ Robin Locksley? As in Robin Hood?"

"Woah. Talk about famous relatives. He was like, the most famous fox in history." Danny chuckled. "Wouldn't it be cool to know if you've got a famous historical bloodline Momma?"

"Possibly…" Felicity rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "But knowing my luck, I'd wind up related to someone like Slagar or Plugg. But I do know my ancestors of the Kiboko line go all the way back to The Lion Guard and The Tree of Life. Grammy used to tell me that our line can be traced back to Beshte the Strongest."

Marian nodded. “Well, being related to a villain doesn’t mean you’re evil. Josephine’s mother-in-law is a blood relative to William Blake, the Honorable Sheriff of Nottingham,” the badger pointed out. “Even Robin has a few ancestors that were villainous.”

“An naht erry villain’s a villain,” Hornz added. “S’metoims, itall d’pends on who’s tellin’ tha tale! Oim r’lated t’ William Wallace.”

“William Wallace was a lion,” Elise piped in, remembering her history… either that or remembering the film Braveheart.

The gazelle snorted. “Wallace weren’t a loyan, he were a sheep. Changed it fer th’film.”

“But you’re a gazelle,” Bogo retorted.

“Aye, boot dah was a sheep. Married mum affer meetin’ her durin’ th’war.” Hornz smiled.

"I thought your fur was curly for a gazelle." Elise smirked. "Your mother and father must have been very strong. Mixed marriage is still viewed poorly in this day and age. I can only imagine what it was like in the forties."

"Rams don't back down easy Elise." Chuckled Bogo.

“Roy’l Marine C’mandos don either,” Hornz smirked. “Dah was both.”

At the end of the table, Ellie was oddly silent. Her hero was part sheep? But he was so nice! Felicity looked to Ellie curiously, wondering why the fawn was so quiet. Then it clicked. She leaned in, gesturing to Hornz.

"Ellie's got a sheep fear." She said, keeping her voice low. "Some paramedics when she was a toddler traumatized her and she's terrified of them. Any ideas on how to help her out of it?"

The gazelle-sheep blinked as he slowly looked at Ellie then back at her mother. He’d heard of people being afraid of predators, but never a sheep. He gently ran his teeth over his bottom lip. It probably didn’t help that there were two other sheep in the place, though they were keeping to themselves. “Dah alw’ys told me th’best way t’get o’er yer fears were t’face’m,” he said quietly, head slowly turning to look at the two other sheep only to look back at Felicity. Slowly, he leaned back. “Ellie, wud ye loik t’go t’n Allst’r’s game?”

The doe bit her lower lip and slowly nodded her head, still remaining silent though her flicking ears said she was frightened, if not unsure. An Allstars game was like a dream come true!

“Can ye be a brave wee lass?” he asked, giving her a warm smile.

"Y-yeah. I can…" Ellie glanced at the two sheep at the bar, closest to the TV. It had switched to a replay of an Allstars game, showing a highlight reel of Hornz himself. She took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from shaking. One of them turned around, eyes catching Ellie's.

_ "Stop crying kid! Just shut up!" _

_ "Get her outta there Ted! The fire's spreading!" _

_ "She's squirming too much! Dammit, will you just be quiet?!" The sensation of being grabbed roughly and yanked, intense heat...where were Mommy and Daddy?!  _

Ellie clamped her hands over her ears.

"It's not them, it's not them!" She muttered. "I'm brave, I'm brave!" Bogo leaned over, very gently patting her back.

"It's okay Ellie, you're safe. No one's gonna hurt you here." Ellie looked up at Hornz.

"C-can I hold your hand if we go over? Please?"

Hornz smiled. “Coure ya can, lass. Ya want yer dah er mum t’come with ya?”

The doe whimpered and nodded her head, looking over at Bogo.

Martin smiled and nodded. “I’ll be right beside you.”

Ellie gulped again and slowly slid out of her seat, hand immediately grabbing hold of the cape buffalo’s giving it a tight squeeze.

Hornz slithered out of his seat, offering the doe his own hand. “There’s summon Ah wantcha t’meet, Ellie. Ah’m sure ya’ll loik’er,” her said, pointing at a ewe sitting at the bar next to the ram she’d spotted earlier.

The fawn gave Bogo’s hand another firm squeeze. She walked with them, her knees shaking with each step. She had to be brave! She had to! Daddy wouldn't let anyone hurt her, and neither would Hornz. They had just made it up to the bar when the ewe looked down at the shivering fawn with a warm smile.

“An who’s this sweet lil’ lamb?" the ewe said with a big smile, looking right at Ellie before turning her gaze over to Hornz, completely ignoring Bogo. “Dunna tell me she’s yers, Hornz.”

Hornz let out a snorting chuckle. “Nay. This ‘ere’s Ellie. Her mum’s an ol’ frienda tha Checquy Fox.”

“Really new,” she replied as she leaned in, slowly reaching her hand out towards the skittish fawn. “M’name’s Baaarbra,” the ewe smiled as she pronounced her name with a few extra a’s. “Pleasure t’meetchya, Ellie.”

Looking up at Hornz, Ellie slipped her hand from his and shakily extended it to the ewe.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Barbra." She said softly. If this ewe was trying to be nice and greet her like a grown up, she could be polite too, no matter how scared she was.

"See princess? Nothing to be scared of." Bogo said, gently rubbing the fawn's back. "There are more good, nice sheep than there are of those paramedics."

Barbra slowly looked over to Bogo. “Paramedics,” she asked in slight confusion before something clicked in the back of her head. The ewe let out a snort. “Ah knows who yer talkin’ bout. Ah dunna give them two any business after...” Barbra leaned back about to go into a diatribe but Hornz gave her a glance and a small cough. The ewe blushed softly while Bogo raised an eyebrow, his mind starting to put a few puzzle pieces together as he looked over the sheep’s wardrobe; a long sleeved, frilled shirt covered by a black corset, and a deep green skirt cut just above the knees. 

“Let’s just sey, we dunna get along,” Barbra recovered as she looked between Hornz and Bogo then back down at Ellie. “Ya knows hwat yer gonna be hwens yer all grown oop?”

The fawn gently nodded her head. “Y-yes,” she started to say as she began to slowly regain her confidence, “I’m gonna play for the Allstars.”

Barbra giggled softly, slowly looking over at Hornz. “Ya sure she ain’t yers?”

"Not unless he had an affair with her biological mother." Chuckled Bogo. "As far as I know, she's just his biggest fan. Right kiddo?"

"Yup!" Ellie smiled brightly. "I'm gonna get my jersey hung up and everything."

The ewe giggled as Hornz seemed to beam with pride. “Ah’m sure we’ll b’seein’er on the tele one dey,” the older gazelle stated, slowly looking down at the fawn.

“Ah look forw’rd t’seein’ it,” Barbra replied before turning over to look down the bar. “Oy! Baaarry,” she called out at the other sheep, her voice adding extra a’s to the name.

“Yea,” the ram called back.

“Git o’er ‘ere! Hornz’s got summon he wants ya t’meet!”

The other sheep waved his arm before slipping off the bar stool and wandering down. “Who,” Barry asked before looking down at Ellie. “Oh, ain’t she a sweet lil’ lamb,” he said, squatting down to look the fawn in the eyes. “An hwat’s yer name?”

The nervousness returned. “E-Ellie.”

“Pleas’re t’meetcha, Ellie. Oim Baaarry,” he said, adding a few extra a’s to his name, just like Barbra.

“Ellie ‘ere’s gonna pley fer th’Allst’rs,” Hornz proclaimed.

“Are ye new,” the ram asked before slowly looking up at the older gazelle. He opened his mouth to ask but Hornz cut him off. “T’ain’t moin. She’s Bogo’s.”

Barry chuckled. “Well, alw’ys good t’ aim high. Betchyer tha star forw’rd, eh?”

Ellie blushed a little shyly as Bogo patted her shoulder. "I'm gonna try! I already play center forward on my team. I got 10 goals and 22 assists last year. Coach says it's cause I got long legs."

“Betchyer a fast’n too,” the ram added. “Hwot team ye play fer, lass?”

“The Pixies.”

“Good name fer a team. Lookin’ forw’rd ta yer next match?”

“Mhm! We got invited to the All Zootopia Tournament,” Ellie smiled, her nervousness melting away.

“Than ye’ll be up against moi lil’ lamb then,” he chuckled. “Ah wunna hold it against ye if ya beat’m.” 

"Your kid plays soccer? What team? Is it the Haystacks? No, wait, that's the triburrows team. Maybe the Meadowlarks? They got a lotta sheep players."

“Hoilanders, act’ally,” Barry smiled. “We’re th’Meadalark’s biggest roivals. Give’m a run fer their muney erry toim we plays’m. Carse, this year’ll be a moit diff’rnt. They’re mixin’ all th’teams up like they do fer th’W’rld Coop. Haven’t ‘nounced who’s in hwot groopin’ yet, but it’ll make thins more intrestin’.”

Ellie's ears pricked up eagerly. Even if they were just a Peewee league, the higher ups were acting like they were mini pros!

"Well, even if we play against each other, I just hope we can all have fun!"

Bogo ruffled her ears fondly, glancing back at the table. 

"That's my girl. Oh, looks like our drinks are there. Nice meeting you two."

Barry and Barbra smiled. “Enjoy yer stey, lil’ lamb, and dunna be a strangah. Ye and yars er alw’ys welcom in the Laffin’ Bajer,” the ewe said sweetly.

Clover grinned as she set down the drinks, putting a nice tall glass of strawberry cordial in front of where Ellie would be sitting and where Danny was currently seated. “Food’ll be owt inna minate,” the tall mare smiled before turning her head to Elise and easing a tall tankard of dark brown ale that frothed over the top and drooled down the side in front of her. “House spec’l. Octob’r Ale.”

Elise picked up the tankard carefully, catching a whiff of the warm, earthy scent of the ale.

"Na Zdorovie." She toasted, taking a sip. The ale wasn't as bitter as she had anticipated, carrying a sort of nutty taste. She swallowed easily, looking down at the tankard. "Not bad. Better than vodka."

"And you know how that tastes, how?" Asked Bogo, coming up behind her with Ellie. Elise shrugged. 

"I accidentally had a sip of my Papa's morning orange juice when I was six. Nasty stuff, I do not know how he drank it every morning."

Marian, Hornze, and Clover laughed as Bogo and Ellie slid back into their seats. “Hwy he mixed it with juice, love,” the mare smirked. “Lemme know hwen ye’ll b’needin’ a refill. Yer food’ll be out in a minate er two.”

The tall equine woman slowly turned around and sauntered away as Ellie and Danny eyed their drinks. The two gave each other a quick glance before reaching out their hands. The two were moving in near unison as they wrapped their lips around the straw and pulled down their first gulps. The fawn’s eyes went wide and began gulping at the sweet concoction, while her brother grinned. “I’ve never tasted anything so sweet before! It’s better than soda!”

"Go easy." Bogo advised. "Drink it too fast and you'll feel sick. I learned that one as a calf."

"Oof, you did that too? Felicity winced. "I remember one time when I was Ellie's age, I snuck into Grammy's pantry where she kept the cordial and drank myself silly. I swore off it for a whole month."

Marian giggled. “We all do that. My family still makes their own cordials. I got into the family cellar when I was a kit and drank myself sick of strawberry, raspberry, and blackberry cordial.”

"You can make this stuff?" Danny peered at his glass. "Hey, we could too! We always have extra fruit from Jack, we could make our own and sell it in the bakery!"

"Ah, but where would we make it safely?" Elise asked. "Our shop is small, and we only have limited kitchen and basement space."

The badger chuckled. “You can make it in small batches, dear. You do not have to go the way of my family and make enough to sell to the whole of Kingland.”

Bogo perked an eyebrow. “The whole of Kingland?”

“Aye, it is how we keep our ancestral home of Deepwood Glenn. Between making and selling cordial and renting land,” Marian added. “Of course there’s also the occasional tour and production studios that enjoy renting it out for their films and television series.”

"Which series?" Asked Elise eagerly. She was prone to watching Kinglish dramas and period documentaries on KBC in her spare time. "Eulalia? I just recently finished the first season of it."

"That show with the badger wars and great costumes?" Danny asked. "I will admit, the sword scenes are pretty cool."

Marian smiled. “Yes, they did film quite a few scenes of the series in Deepwood Glenn. While I do enjoy watching the series, I keep finding inaccuracies to the tale.”

“What do you mean?” the rhino inquired.

“Well, a few characters have been combined into one, and several have been left out. I fear they’re going to leave out one of the more interesting tales from that age of Kinglish History.”

“Who?”

The badger leaned back as she tried to think. “Well, there is Luke the Warrior, the Fall of Castle Kotir, Lord Sunflash, Mariel the Warrior, Mara and her Checquy Fox.” There was a small smile that spread across her lips. “It is not the first time the KBC has tried to tell the tales, but they rarely go past the tales of Matthias, Mattimeo, and Martin.”

Elise nodded her head. “Yes. The first season was about Matthias becoming a warrior and defeating the Cluny the Scourge.”

Marian let out a deep sigh. “Then it probably will not go beyond the introduction of Martin the Warrior. Pity."

"I don't recall hearing about a fox in the old Mara Stories." Bogo set a fist to his chin. "Pikkle Ffolger, I remember, but no fox."

The badger smiled. “That is because their tale ends after Urthwyte became the Lord of Salamandastron. The singers and historians gloss over what happened after to entice their audience. As you know, Martin, most things are not as easy as we wish them to be. I vaguely remember when Jacques visited Deepwood Glenn when he was writing his new interpretations of the old stories. My family has kept records going back hundreds of years, but he seemed disinterested in them. I can only guess that ours were not as thrilling as the ones found in the ruins of Castle Salamandastron or found amongst the friars and monks at St. Martin’s Abbey.”

Across the pub, Fuzzy nudged Roscoe. 

"Hey Ross, isn't that your little sister and her boyfriend? What's she doing here?"

Roscoe gulped down the dregs of his third tankard and peered in the direction Fuzzy was pointing.

"Looks like she found some pals to hang out with. Good for her. I always said Feli needed more friends." The hippo smiled lazily, watching as the curvy mare brought the group a tray of steaming food. "Nice that she don't gotta cook tonight. I ever tell you how hard she works Fuzz?"

"About a hundred times. I keep telling you, dude; foxes aren't my thing. I like 'em leonine."

"Naaaah. I gave up playin' matchmaker ages ago." Roscoe waved a hand airily. "Last time I tried, it seemed great. Thought she'd met The One, y'know? But then the little fleabag up and breaks her heart. Right before she starts college, he dumps her like a sack of potatoes. Took her ages to stop crying."

“Erf,” Fuzzy replied as he leaned back in his seat. “That’s rough. That why you never told me the story before? Cause of what happened at the end?”

The hippo nodded his head. “Yeah. I told that fox if he ever tried to contact Feli that I’d turn him into a sole.”

“Sheesh. You really hate him, don’t you?” the lion asked as he took another swig of his ale.

“I made a promise and I intend to keep it,” Roscoe pointed out as he circled his finger around the top of the empty tankard. “Damn that’s some good beer.”

Fuzzy looked back to Felicity's table curiously.

"Looks like she's getting more friends." He nearly had to shout over the cheers of the patrons. "He must be popular, everyone here seems to know him. Uh oh...uh, Ross, this fox you hooked your sister up with, was he big? Like, bigger than most?"

"Kid was almost wolf sized." Roscoe replied.

"Deep red fur?"

"Yeah."

"Played hockey?"

“Yeah. Why?"

"Cause he just got to her table and he's hugging the hell out of her!"

"What?!" The hippo whipped around, almost falling out of his chair.

Robin walked into the Laughing Badger, hands in his pockets and wearing his favorite jersey; an exact replica of the gold on purple one his dad wore when he played for the Zootopia Kings. As he figured, Hornz was sitting in HIS booth, the one below the McKenzie sigil; a gold ram’s head centered on a field of blue. Even though most of him was blocked by a massive cape buffalo, there was no way he could mistake that voice for anyone else’s. 

“He never changes,” the fox smirked and shook his head, slowly working his way towards the interesting conglomeration of mammals. There was a gazelle fawn next to the buffalo, and beside her sat a rhino who was towered over by a polar bear that looked a little like the King’s Coach, but Robin pushed it from his mind.

He was just about to say something when Clover approached the table, a large plate of food resting in her hand. She’d just set it down on the edge between the buffalo and Hornz when she turned to grin at him. “Hwell new! If it iddn’t tha Checquy Fox!”

The entire bar looked over and smiled at him, glasses raised high while a boisterous cheer ripped through them. Robin just blushed and waved back at them. “Git tha Checquy Fox an ale! On me,” Barry cried out as he kept his glass raised high for just a little longer.

The large, rust colored mare grinned. “Saw tha match! Ya did well! Ah’m sure yer dah wood be prouda ye,” she added as she handed plates to everyone sitting at the table as he continued to approach.

“Thanks, Clover. Have you seen the Lady of the Forrest anywhere?”

“Right here, Checquy Fox,” her voice cried out from behind the buffalo who was turned around and looking right at him. “We brought some friends.” Felicity peered around Bogo's shoulder, grinning like a loon. 

"Hey there Robin." She chuckled. "Long time no see."

Robin’s eyes went wide for a moment before blinking repeatedly. “F-Feli?” The tod looked incredibly confused, just staring right at his ex-girlfriend, not entirely sure what to do or even say. The vixen, seeing his hesitation, patted her fiance's shoulder and slid from the booth, walking over to face him for the first time in twenty years. She offered her hand with a smile.

"For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry how things ended. I should have given you more warning and a more fair breakup. No hard feelings?"

Robin slowly reached a hand out to take her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “No. No hard feelings at all. I’m just… s’prised to see ya is all.” That twang started to come up as he blushed. “Y-ya don’t mind if I hugs ya, right?”

"Course not. C'mere you!" The vixen opened her arms wide and wrapped them around her old ex, patting his back. "It's good to see you. And hey, now you get to meet my kids!"

“It’s great t’see ya again, Feli,” the tod purred deeply as he wrapped his strong arms around her, gently picking her up like he used to do back when they were in high school before slowly putting her back down. “Kids?” Elise and Danny leaned into sight, Danny waving with a smirk.

"Hey, great game tonight. You were awesome!"

"Indeed." Elise nodded. "You did your team and your sire proud." Ellie popped up like a jack in the box, grinning.

"Hi Mr. Rowan!"

"Robin, these are three of my kids; Elise, Danny and little Ellie." Felicity gestured to each of them in turn. "The smallest is at my future mother in law's, and my oldest is out in the Burrows."

Robin nodded his head as he looked between the three children, all of whom were wearing copies of his dad’s jersey. “You’ve got yourself quite a family, Feli,” he said with a soft smile. “Marian and I are still working on our first.”

"We noticed." Bogo nodded. "Congratulations."

"Robin, this is my fiance, Chief of police, Martin Bogo. Chief, Robin." Bogo extended a hand, raising his tankard with the other. 

"Nice to meet you. Huh, you were right love, he does look like his grandad."

The tod smiled as he took the police chief’s hand and gave him a firm handshake. “Most folks say I look like my dad more than my grandad.”

"I can see both of them in you. Here, kids, budge up and make some space so he can sit."

"Yes, you must be exhausted after that game." Felicity agreed. 

Robin nodded. “I could really go for a pint. Hornz, would you mind if I squeeze in next to my wife?”

The gazelle chuckled. “Nah, Ah dinna mind,” he said before standing up, allowing the fox to slip in beside the badger. Robin smiled as he put an arm around his wife and rubbed her shoulder.

Clover let out a chuckling snort, having been mostly forgotten in the excitement of the reunion between Robin and Felicity. “Ah’ll b’roight back with yer ale, Checquy Fox,” she said with a chuckle before slowly slipping away towards the bar. Felicity, seeing the current lack of room for Hornz, quickly hopped into Bogo's lap, for once very glad to be the much smaller partner.

"You know, you never did explain the 'Chequy Fox' nickname, Mrs. Rowan." Elise said, sipping her ale. "Where did that come from?"

Marian chuckled. “I believe Robin might be the one to answer that,” she said while gently nuzzling her husband’s shoulder. 

The tod chuckled. “Well… it comes from the family sigil,” he said as he pointed to one hanging high up on the wall. Everyone turned to look to see a shield covered in small alternating squares of blue and rose. “It’s changed a little since then, but that’s the original. The story goes that a fox from the North Lands, my ancestor, was betrayed by his raiding band. He escaped from them, but ended up being captured by Lord Urthstripe, who was on his way to retake the lands the raiders had conquered. Lord Urthstripe lets him join his army, but of course, because he’s a fox, they don’t trust him. But during the battle, the raiding party’s new leader goes after Lord Urthstripe only to be cut down by the fox. And of course, with their leader gone, all the raiders turn and flee back to their ships or disappear into the woods. In appreciation, Lord Urthstripe makes him a knight, but he has him wear a checkered hood since there were still some raiders that would obviously take revenge on him. I guess covering his face was the best option, but they also put the checkered pattern on his shield. When all this first started, they called him The Vermin Knight, but that changed to the Checquy Fox. The hood and shield were given to his son, who assumed the name and protected Mara on her journey to St. Martin’s Abbey, and then they were passed down to his son, and so on and so forth right up to Haystings. The original shield and hood were lost during the battle, and no one’s been able to find them again, so all we’ve got is reproductions.”

The entire Brush Family, held spellbound by the tale, was openly gawking at Robin. Danny was the first to break the silence.

"Woaaaah. I gotta read more history. How come we never hear about cool stuff like this in school?"

"Cause a lot of these tales are family, species or clan specific." Bogo replied. "The stuff you learn in school is based on the country. Plus, a lot of it can be altered or lost to time. Not saying your family history is, Robin. Just in general."

"Wait, did Slagar the Slaver not also wear a checkered hood? Or is that just a myth?" Elise cocked an eyebrow. 

"Maybe he was being a cheaty copycat?" Ellie asked, cocking her head and letting her sandy ears flop.

Robin reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head as Clover returned. “Slagar the Cruel stole the mask, actually, from the second Checquy Fox.”

"They must have gotten it back, right? After the Quest for Mattimeo?" Elise pressed gently Danny rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you and history Elise? I thought you wanted to be an artist, not a historian."

"I happen to like history." Elise sniffed, taking a dainty sip of her ale as Clover set Robin's in front of him. "And if I get the chance while at school, I would like to visit Kingland and see the Abbey of St. Martin. Also, the stories sound like a thrilling setting to paint."

Robin chuckled and grinned as he took his tankard. “Now that is a tale of its own. You see, the second Checquy Fox perished in battle, surprised by a gang of bandits that Slagar was a part of. He took the mask as a trophy. That Checquy Fox’s son went looking for the mask, took him almost two seasons until he found the shield and the mask that had fallen down the well with Slagar. After he returned home, the Lord of Salamandastron sent him to St. Martin’s Abbey for safekeeping and to be trained by the Lord’s son, Orlando, as well as Matthias.”

"I never knew Orlando the Axe was the son of-"

"HEY!" A sudden shout made the young bear jump, the others looking around as Roscoe came pushing his way through the other patrons, glaring daggers at Robin. "I thought I told you to keep away from my sister!"

"Ross, c'mon man, don't do this!" Fuzzy was pulling on the hippo's arm, looking around nervously. "Your sister's fine, she ain't upset! Let's just pay the tab and go, huh? You've had too much." Roscoe shook the lion off, still glaring. Felicity stood on the booth seat, hands on her hips.

"Roscoe, go home. You're embarrassing yourself and our family." She said sternly. Roscoe swayed and looked at her blearily.

"He broke up with you." He slurred. "He hurt my sister, and I warned him never to go near you or talk to you. Get out here, Rowan. I'mma show you what happens to fleabags who don't listen."

“Dare bein’ a probl’m ‘ere, Hornz,” a voice sounded from behind Roscoe. The gazelle’s ears perked up as he looked over the hippo. “Ya cood b’sayin’ tha.”

Roscoe snorted as he turned around, expecting to see someone as tall and muscular as he was, but there was no one at his eye level. When he turned his gaze down, he saw the other bartender, a rust colored Shetland, standing right in front of him, glass in hand as he worked a bar rag in and out of it.

“What do you want, shorty? This doesn’t concern you.”

Every single patron turned to face the hippo, a few hands slowly moving to rest on their hips, but the Shetland just shoved the rag into the glass before holding his hand up to signal for calm. “Boyo. Ah’ll give ya a choice. Oither ya walks out know on yer own two legs, or yer gettin carried outta here.”

“Only one here with that option is that fleabag fox. Now mind your own damn business, tiny.” Roscoe retorted, accentuating it with a thick finger that poked the shorter equine right in the chest.

“Ya shoodn’ta done tha, boyo,” the horse replied as he turned around.

“Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, shrim…” the hippo never finished his sentence, just let out a massive groan as his eyes crossed before hitting the floor like a sack of bricks.

Clover snorted from behind the bar as she looked at the Shetland. “Ah’ll call th’ospital,” she said in a more gruff tone, hand reaching into her pocket for the phone.

Felicity slid out of the booth, making her way over to the bartender.

"I am SO sorry about this." She said angrily. "Francis! Get him in a Zoober and get him to the nearest ER, now!"

"He's a three ton bull hippo!" The lion protested. "How am I supposed to-" he found himself cut off as Felicity let out a wicked bark and snapped her teeth at him. 

"O-on second thought, I think I'll manage." He stammered, moving to haul Roscoe out.

Clover looked over at Felicity and Fuzzy. “Ambulence in it’s wey. Hospital ain’t t’far, an it’ll be faster than a Zoob’r on a night like this. He’s looky. If he’da dunnit t’me ‘is head’d be o’er in the Meedowlans.”

The Shetland snorted. “He’s looky ee ain’t fulla holes.” The rest of the bar nodded as the distinct sound of ambulance sirens echoed down the street. Felicity was rubbing her forehead. "Ross, you colossal idiot…"

"Jeeze, I've never seen momma bark like that before." Danny murmured.

"Nor have I ever seen uncle Roscoe act so foolish. I am sorry he called you such names Mr. Rowan." Elise looked apologetically at the tod, her ears flat. 

"Are we gonna have to go home?" Ellie asked.

The Shetland shook his head. “Ney, lil’ foal. Ya don’t have t’leave. Just th’ippo. Ye! Loyan!”

“Y-yeah?” Fuzzy asked as he tried to move Roscoe.

“Leave’m be. Paramedic’s’ll take carea it. You c’n stay. But when that idjut wakes oop, tell’m he’s banned fer loif!” Fuzzy gave a relieved sigh and straightened up, digging in his back pocket for his wallet. 

"Least I can do is pay the tab. I'll let him know and whack him upside the ears for good measure. Sorry to ruin your night Miz Felicity." He fished out enough to pay for their drinks and set it on the bar, watching as the paramedics loaded Roscoe up and hauled him off.

Clover reached out to take the cash. “Change?”

The lion shook his head. “Keep it.”

The large mare chuckled as she put the money in the register. “Yer welcome back anytoim. Jist widout’im.”

Fuzzy nodded, slowly beating a hasty retreat to jump into the ambulance with Roscoe.

The entire pub seemed to be deathly quiet as the boxy vehicle peeled away, lights and sirens blazing. The Shetland let out a small snort as he looked over at the band, giving them a nod to start playing again. As the guitarist strummed on his mandolin, everyone turned back to their drinks. In the bustle of conversation that followed, Danny leaned over to murmur to Elise.

"Well, we can't say it was a boring night."


End file.
